Vs. Serperior
Vs. Serperior is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/9/20. Story The Lacunosa Stadium is packed with spectators, with Freddy O’Martin and Ian sit at an announcer’s booth. Cynthia watches from the control box. Rui, Iris, Cilan, Cheren, Hilda, Burgundy, Georgia, Katharine, Miror B., Wyatt, Hugh, Trip, Cameron, Sabrina and Paul are in the trainer’s section. Freddy: Welcome back! We are now in the semi-final round of the Junior World tournament! Our four trainers are fighting to win a chance to battle Ian, our new champion! Now our battles! We have Paul versus Trip, then Cheren versus Burgundy! Paul and Trip take to the field, the two staring each other down. Trip: So we’re finally having a rematch. Paul: We are. Let’s see how you do. Trip: (To self) If I choose Escavalier, there’s a 98.3% chance he’ll choose a Fire type. Escavalier is trained to handle that. The key is the level of his Fire type, which will be statistically high. (Out loud) Escavalier. Trip opens a Pokéball, choosing Escavalier. Escavalier: Escava. Paul: Pansear, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Pansear. Pansear: Pansear! Cilan: A Pansear! Cynthia: That resembles Chimchar. Ian: A Fire monkey. He hasn’t changed. Paul: Pansear, use Incinerate! Trip: Drill Run. Pansear inflates its chest, spewing several fireballs with black cores in sequence. Escavalier’s lances spin like drills, advancing as it breaks Incinerate with Drill Run. Escavalier appears above Pansear, preparing to strike Pansear. Paul: Play Nice! Pansear dodges the Drill Run, which impales the ground. Pansear lands and grabs the lance, grinning happily. Pansear: Pansear, pan! Escavalier: (Sweatdrop) Cava? Pansear dances back and forth, swaying Escavalier with it. Escavalier’s face flushes pink, its power reducing. Trip: Play Nice?! That tactic, that’s improbable! There’s only a .07% chance that you would use something like that! Paul: Pansear is too playful for its own good. So I had to roll with it. Incinerate! Pansear leaps in the air as it dances, as it spews Incinerate in Escavalier’s face. Escavalier tumbles back from the flames. Paul: Now use Acrobatics! Pansear glows light blue as it runs forward with after images forming. Trip: Iron Head! Escavalier’s head shimmers like iron, as the attacks collide. Pansear bends its legs then springboards off Escavalier, recoiling Escavalier to the ground. Pansear spews Incinerate, striking Escavalier. Escavalier gets up, panting heavily. Trip: Drill Run! Escavalier’s whole body spins as it javelins forward with Drill Run. Pansear lands on the ground, taking the brunt of the attack and skidding back. Trip: Again! Paul: Incinerate! Pansear fires Incinerate in sequence, Drill Run breaking through several of them. Drill Run eventually ends, as Escavalier takes the entirety of the attack. Escavalier is defeated. Referee: Escavalier is unable to battle! The winner is Pansear, and the victor is Paul! Trip looks astonished, as Pansear chatters happily and climbs up Paul’s shoulder. Paul hands Pansear a Poffin, it devouring the Poffin. Paul: Good battle, Pansear. Pansear: Pansear pan! Freddy: And the next battle! We have Cheren versus Burgundy! Burgundy looks nervous as she walks onto the field with Cheren. She looks back towards Cilan, who nods in approval. Burgundy’s confidence rises, as she grins. Burgundy: Bonjour, Cheren! Prepare yourself for a swift and aromatic battle! Cottonee! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Cottonee. Cottonee: Cottonee! Cheren: Garbodor. Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Garbodor. Garbodor: Garbo! Burgundy: Razor Leaf! Cheren: Gunk Shot. Cottonee fires spiraling Razor Leaves, as Garbodor forms an energy trash bag. Gunk Shot pushes through Razor Leaf and strikes Cottonee. Cottonee drops defeated. Referee: Cottonee is unable to battle! The winner is Garbodor and the victor is Cheren! Burgundy: Eh?! One hit! Cheren: I did my research. Fairy types are weak to Poison type moves. So with its Grass type, it’s doubly effective. Freddy: Folks, that round went particularly fast! I say we take a short intermission before Cheren and Paul take to the field! End Scene Out behind the stadium, Cheren and Serperior are training. Cheren: Serperior use Energy Ball! Serperior fires an Energy Ball, it destroying a boulder. Cheren grunts, then sighs. Cynthia: Nervous about your match? Cheren stops as Cynthia approaches him. Cheren: Cynthia. Uh, yeah. Paul, he reminds me of Ian. Serious, determined, bonded with their Pokémon. The two seem to connect easily with their Pokémon and respond instantly to any adversity. Cynthia goes over to Serperior, petting him. Serperior trills at this. Cynthia: You’re still a new trainer, aren’t you? It’s common for trainers in Unova to start later. Ian and Paul have both been trainers for years, and have faced many adversities similar and greater than yours. From what I know, you did better in your first major tournament than both of them. Cheren: I did? Cynthia: Don’t focus on what skill or accomplishments they have. Focus on what you’ve achieved. Top 4 of the Vertress Conference, trainer who boldly challenged Alder when he was champion. Cheren: How did? Cynthia: I asked Ian to tell me a bit of each trainer he requested for this tournament. He had quite a bit to say about you. He seems very invested in your future. Cheren: He does? Cynthia: No matter the result today, you made it to the finals of this tournament. Battle Paul to your fullest extent and be proud of yourself. Cheren: I will. Thank you. Ian meets up with Cilan, pulling him aside. Cilan: Huh? Did you need something, Ian? Ian: Yeah. Your evaluation of Paul. Cilan: My evaluation? But, you’ve known him for a while. Ian: I need an outside viewpoint. Cilan: Hm. In that case. He has a hardened shell, refusing to allow others to bask in his aromas. Once opened up, the true extent of his marination is exposed. He seeks intense flavors, and his flavors are more intense than that. Each bite builds upon each other, with no bite lacking. However, there’s a sweetness hidden there. Those with a weakened palette wouldn’t be able to discern this. Ian: I see. Thanks. Ian and Cilan pass by Paul, who feeds Pansear from a bowl. Pansear eats eagerly, as Paul glances at the two. Paul: Yes? Cilan: Just appreciating your Pansear. My brother owns one as well, so I can tell when one is well raised. Paul: Thanks. We haven’t been together long, but it’s definitely a fireball. Ian: Full of energy. I look forward to seeing your next battle with Cheren. Paul: Me too. He seems strong. Later, everyone is back in the stadium. Paul and Cheren stand on the field, Cheren adjusting his glasses. Freddy: Here it is! The finals of the Junior World Cup! Two days of intense battling are coming to a close! Ian: These two are incredibly powerful. We are in for a good match up. Cheren: Paul! I may not have your level of experience, but I know my strengths and weaknesses. Therefore, I’m skipping the debate and giving it my all! Meet my starter Pokémon! Serperior! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Serperi! Paul: I see. Wouldn’t have it any other way. To show that I’m not underestimating you, I’m using my starter too. Empoleon, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empoleon! Cheren: Serperior, use Energy Ball! Paul: Blizzard. Serperior fires Energy Ball, as Empoleon breathes Blizzard. The two collide, as Blizzard blows the Energy Ball back at Serperior. Serperior coils up and dodges Energy Ball, but is caught in the wind of Blizzard. Cheren: Aqua Tail! Serperior moves his tail in front of it, covered in water energy. The Aqua Tail is frozen in the Blizzard as Serperior slides his tail out, using the frozen Aqua Tail as a shield to the attack. Cheren: Now Giga Drain! Green energy streams come out from around the frozen Aqua Tail, striking Empoleon and draining its energy. Empoleon looks irritated. Paul: Cut it off with Hidden Power. Empoleon forms several cyan energy balls, cutting off the Giga Drain and firing forward. Serperior slithers out of the way to dodge. Cheren: Glare! Serperior’s eyes glow an intimidating red, paralyzing Empoleon. Paul: Blizzard! Cheren: Dodge and use Energy Ball! Empoleon fires Blizzard, Serperior dodging it. Serperior fires Energy Ball and strikes Empoleon. Empoleon prepares to attack again, sparking from paralysis. Cheren: Circle it and use Giga Drain! Serperior circles Empoleon, the entirety of his body surrounding Empoleon. He releases Giga Drain, absorbing Empoleon’s energy. Paul: Impressive. That level of combination has completely immobilized us. If only for a moment. Steel Wing! Empoleon’s wings glow like steel, swinging them and sending Serperior flying. Paul: And Hydro Cannon! Empoleon forms a condensed sphere of water, firing it and striking Serperior. He’s spiked to the ground, getting back up. Cheren: Serperior! (Grins) Go for as long as you can! Fire Energy Ball! Paul: Hidden Power! Serperior fires Energy Ball, as Empoleon blocks with Hidden Power. More Hidden Power spheres are fired, Serperior dodging each one. Cheren: Regain energy with Giga Drain! Paul: Blizzard! Serperior fires Giga Drain, absorbing Empoleon’s strength. Empoleon charges Blizzard, but sparks from paralysis and stops. Serperior’s body heals up, him grinning. Cheren: Now Aqua Tail! Serperior swings Aqua Tail, as Empoleon blocks it with its flipper and grabs ahold of it. The energy from Aqua Tail breaks and frees Serperior from its grasp. Serperior fires Energy Ball, Empoleon stepping back from the impact. Paul: I think we’ve let this drag on long enough. What do you think, Empoleon? Empoleon: Empoleon! Cheren: What?! Paul: Cunning strategies and combinations are good. But every Pokémon should have a guaranteed finishing move. That every strategy should lead to the end of the battle. Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon! Empoleon fires Hydro Cannon, striking Serperior. Serperior falls over, defeated. Referee: Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon and the victor is Paul! Cheren returns Serperior, trying to keep his head high. Paul walks over to Cheren, the two shaking hands. Paul: Keep battling. I expect an even better battle the next time. Cheren: Huh? Oh, thank you. Ian walks onto the field, grinning. Ian: Well done Paul. You are our winner! And your prize, you get to battle against me! Paul: What kind of battle? Ian: (Grins) Whatever kind you want. Main Events * Paul wins the Junior World Cup, with Cheren getting second. * Paul reveals he owns a Pansear. * Cheren's Serperior reveals he learned Giga Drain. Characters * Paul * Trip * Cheren * Burgundy * Ian * Cynthia * Cilan * Iris * Rui * Georgia * Sabrina * Katharine * Cameron * Miror B. * Hilda * Wyatt * Hugh * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Pansear (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Garbodor (Cheren's) * Serperior (Cheren's) * Cottonee (Burgundy's) Trivia * Paul and Cheren both receive focus as their development continues. * Ian asking Cilan to provide his evaluation of Paul is due to Ian being too close to Paul as he was before to be able to see how he's grown. * It's revealed by Cynthia that Ian is invested in Cheren's future as a trainer. * Paul owning a Pansear is to resemble Chimchar. Personality wise, Pansear was similar to Chimchar while Paul's interactions with it differ. * Ian reveals that Paul can have any type of battle he wanted. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc